


You Make Me Feel So Brand New

by funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Dalton Wert Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Board Games, First Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Kurt and Wes have their first date.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Wes
Series: Dalton Wert Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137599
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	You Make Me Feel So Brand New

Kurt crossed his legs as he sat on the floor. He was in Wes’ dorm room, waiting for the other boy to return with the board games. They had, after several brainstorming discussions, decided on a simple night of playing games for their first date.

Wes came back into the room, carrying the games. “Okay,” he said. “We have Monopoly, Snakes and Ladders, Jenga and…” he blushed before saying, “Heartthrob.”

Kurt grinned. “I think we should start with that one.”

“I didn’t check these before I got them from Nick.”

“Fair enough.” Kurt took the Monopoly box from Wes. “Shall we start with this one?”

“Yeah.” Wes sat beside him. “What do you want to be?”

“The Hat. I _love_ hats. And scarves.”

Wes smiled. “Your weekend outfits are quite interesting. I actually look forward to them.”

“Really?”

“Yes, as I said before, you’re different than everyone else.”

Kurt rolled the dice and moved his piece around the board. “That’s one of the things that I don’t like about Dalton. Everyone blends in. And I understand that’s what makes it _safe_ but…”

“Sometimes it’s too safe. Too restrictive.”

Kurt looked at Wes. “Do you feel the same?”

“I’m not sure. I haven’t had much freedom to begin with. I’ve always attended Dalton. What was your old school like?”

“Crazy,” Kurt said with a chuckle. “There were no rules, really. I got beaten up, shoved into lockers, thrown into dumpsters, and no one blinked an eye. But _I_ also had my freedom. I could walk around all day in Lady Gaga outfits, burst into song whenever it suited me.”

“I’m sorry about what the bullies did to you,” Wes said. “No one deserves to go through that.”

“It’s okay. If I hadn’t come here, we never would have met.” Kurt blushed as he said it.

“That’s true. That would have been quite unfortunate.”

“You’re a senior, right? You’re graduating soon.”

“I am.”

“How old are you?”

“17. I turn 18 in a few weeks.”

Kurt smiled sadly. If they did date, they would probably have to break up when Wes graduated. But he put that thought out of his mind.

They finished Monopoly. Wes won, and Kurt swore on his mother’s grave that Wes cheated.

“Fine,” Wes said, chuckling. “Let’s call it a draw.”

“I guess I’ll settle for that.”

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Wes asked. Kurt agreed so they packed away the games and sat on the bed. Wes set up his laptop and they decided on watching _Gypsy_.

Half-way through the movie, Wes reached into his nightstand and brought out a bag of popcorn.

“You keep snacks in your dorm room?” Kurt asked, a slight smirk on his face. “How rebellious of you.”

“That’s just who I am.” Wes chuckled. “I’m a bad boy.”

“I like bad boys,” Kurt whispered.

“So, shall I book us in for a second date?”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
